The Old, and the New
by hero101
Summary: The Leverage Crew finds out that Parker buys a 1951 Hudson Hornet. But when they don't know that this Car is from another universe: the World of Cars. Now the Living Car known as "Doc Hudson Hornet" has to work together with Nate Ford, and the Crew, and find a Way Home for Doc. So that He can See Lightning McQueen again. In 2018.


**This Story tells for Two Months, after the Events of "Cars 3". But One Question is: "You can't turn back the Clock, But could You wind it back up again?**

* * *

(Back in 2016 at the Florida 500 Race when, **Cruz Ramirez** wins against Jackson Storm, and claims Dinoco with the Number 51. With **Lightning McQueen** wearing Dark Blue Paint, and the Appearance of the Long Dead **Doc Hudson** , and becomes Cruz's Racing Mentor.)

Two Years Later. 2018

At a Desert with the Sun sets on a Dirt Road. Two Racers came to view as they Pass by, "Whoo, Hoo!" said Lightning McQueen happily, and still in the Fabulous Hudson Hornet colors for the Last Two Years, and having the Time of her life "Alright!" said Cruz happily. From the Start of the Line, Lightning, and Cruz got to the Finish Line with Cruz in First Place.

"That was a Great Race Cruz, 5 Times in a Row Today" said McQueen catching his breath. Cruz was catching her breath as well, "I did, Didn't I. But not bad for you too Lightning McQueen". Lightning started to talk to her, "You know, Doc would be proud of you. I mean it's been Two Years after you Storm" said McQueen. Cruz laugh, "You know, Doc would be even proud by taking his place as a Mentor" said Cruz.

Lightning laugh, and began feel sad about Doc. Cruz looked up to Him, "Hey,.. I know losing Doc felt bad for you. But He always wants to make sure that your still Happy as you are" said Cruz as she continue, "See you at Flo's" said Cruz as She drove off, and McQueen chuckled, and was sad again. He turn around and looked at the Sun sets, "I wish you were here to see this Doc" said McQueen.

Lightning let down as He looked at the Tombstone, "I would give anything to see you again" said McQueen as a left to Flo's.

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts. 2015, Three Years ago. (In Leverage: Season 3, Episode 4: the Scheherazade Job)

At Nate's Apartment, **Alec Hardison (The Hacker)** was looking up on the TV with **Elliot Spencer (The Hitter)**. **Sophie Devereaux (the Grifter)** was on her laptop checking up on her mail.

Last **Nathan "Nate" Ford (The Mastermind/Brains)** was coming Downstairs from Sleeping. "So, hows your Sleep?" said Sophia. "Never Better" said Nate as he comes down the Stairs.

"Has anyone seen Parker?" said Nate. Elliot replied, "Nope" he said, Hardison replied, "Haven't seen her when she left" he said.

Just then the Vehicle Elevator came up with a Voice: "Hey Guys, I'm Home" said a Woman as she climbed up the Room.

It was **Parker (The Thief)** , "Got myself a Car" she said as Parker revealed a Dark Blue , and Messed Up 1950's Hudson Hornet with Racing Colors.

Everyone was Impressed, Except for Nate for Bringing an Old Car to His House. "Pa-Parker, Where did you get that at?" said Nate. "At a Car Sale just from 3 Streets" said Parker. Nate continue, "Did You even stole it?" He said. Parker shook No, "Nah, I Bought it for $500, and had a Friend tow it home" She said.

Now Everyone, and Nate are Impressed. "(Long Whistle) That's what I called Cheap" said Elliot. Hardison was waiting to check it out, "Um, Parker. Mind if I check it out?" He said. Parker allowed Him with a Hand Signal to Go Ahead.

Hardison checked out the Car, "Wow. This is a 1950 Hudson Hornet right here. If it was still active, it would around $500,000" He said. "Whoa, Talked about a Big Price" said Sophia.

Elliot was checking the Racing Colors, "I've seen Fabulous Hudson Hornets in archives, But not a Hornet that has a number 51 before. Besides, the Paints coming Off" said Elliot. Hardison had an Idea, "Why not bring it Back to Life?" He said.

Nate would agreed to that, "Ok, we'll use it as a Back Up, and a Look-Out Car if we"ll have to. Hardison, can we bring it back with a Modern Car Engine?" said Nate asking.

Hardison snapped his finger, and point at Nate, "I got it cover, come with Me" said Hardison as the Team followed Him to a Big Closet.

Hardison open the Cabinet, and dragged a Futurist Engine with a Red Wagon. "I built this Myself if we had broken Car under $500, This is the _**Super Charger Mark 10**._ " said Hardison.

They all looked at the Engine, "What does it do?" said Elliot. Hardison explain, " _You see, the Supercharger is not just an Ordinary Engine. It's Advance to My Design that it would adapt hooked up to an Old, or New Type of Car, and it would give a Car the Speed of 220 Miles Per Hour, and would Last through 32 Years in My Design_ " said Hardison.

Everyone is in shook when the details form Hardison was true. "You are such a Mechanic Alec" said Parker. Hardison smiled while laughing, "I know" He said. Sophia can't wait,"Lets get this Started should We?" She said.

"But that's the Problem, I haven't Finished It Yet. Look I need the Parts I need on this Paper I wrote Years Ago" said Hardison. "Oh, I can do the Paint" said Sophia. "I can steal Technology" said Parker. "I'll get the Tools"said Elliot. The Nathan walks away with a Word: "Alright People we got Work to Do" said Nate swirl his Finger to the Air.

* * *

(Playing **"Cars 3 - Music Video (Official)/Life is a Highway Remix** **"** )

Hardison was working on the Blue Prints for the Completion of the Engine.

Elliot went to a tool shop to buy some tools for the Engine,

Parker snuck to Technology that is under Federal charge.

Nate went to the Boston Junk Yard for Scraps.

Sophia went to Home Depot for Paint.

Elliot was about to leave when a guy came in with a gun. (Elliot: This is gonna take a while)

Parker use ropes, and experience from her talent, and Hardison's Hacking skills to take some Tech.

Nate went through some stuff, and found half of the Scraps. (Oh Boy)

Sophia got the Paint, and walked back Home. "I feel good in these shoes" said Sophia.

Hardison use his Computer to Use 3D image of the Engine Hooking to every System in the Hudson Hornet. "This could actually work" said Hardison.

Elliot took out the Robber, and trash the Gun. "I hate Guns" said Elliot as he walks away with the Tools.

Parker got out of the Building just in time until the Building's Power Systems was Off. "Piece of Cake" said Parker.

Back at Junk Yard, The Two got All of Scraps, and tied it to the Wagon with Bungy Cords just before a Guard Dog was Chasing Him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Nate yelling as He runs with the Wagon with the Scraps. Then the Dog Stops chasing Him, Nate still runs away to the Black Van, and Drove Off.

Hardison has to run a 3D Test first before the Real Thing, and it was conform that it was a Success. "Good, Now to Wait on the others with the Parts" said Hardison.

Parker came back with some computer chips, and Tech with a Real "Iron Man" Arc Reactor, and Second One just in Case. "Got what you need" said Parker. Hardison was glad, "Good, put them here" He said.

Elliot came back with the Tools, and a Blow Torch. "Is this What You want" He said. "Yes, put them there. Thank You"

Nate, and came back with the Scraps. "This better be worth it Hardison" said Nate.

Sophia came back from Home Depot. "We got All we Need, and Paint" said Sophia.

"Good Job. Now let's work" said Hardison as goes for the Car Charger.

Elliot fix some problems, and damages with a Wrench.

Parker installed the New Radio, and GPS.

Nathan hands over the Scrap that Hardison use for the Engine and the Car to Elliot.

Sophia works on Repainted to the Same Racing Color carefully.

Hardison, and Nate lift the Engine to the Car, seeing the Engine releasing wires to the compartments to restart it.

Parker wiped all of the Windows.

Sophia finish the Art Work just in Time, and Let the Paint dry.

Elliot got the last screw tight.

All of the Teammates got together to see their Art all fixed Up, and Good as New.

The Old Car is turned into the Old, and New Dark Blue Fabulous Hudson Hornet 51 with a New Radio, and a New Engine, New Mirrors, and New Tires.

(Song Ends Here)

* * *

"So, What do You Think?" said Parker. "I think amazing, it looks New" said Sophia. "I feel ya, It's Strong, It's Fast" said Elliot. "And it a Better Getaway Vehicle" said Nate. Parker gets in to the Car, "Ok, Lets Try this Baby Out" said Parker as She Turns the New Made Keys into a New Made Ignition.

The Engine sputtered to start, "Please let this work, Please let this work, Please let this Work!" said Hardison.

Then in Luck, the Engine start to Work, and with a Loud Rev. _REV!, REV!, REV!_

"Ooh, Baby" said Elliot as He clapped.

"Not Bad Hardison,.. Not Bad" said Nate as He patted Hardison.

"It is Wonderful" said Sophia as she Smile.

Parker smiled at the Driver window. Then a "Ugh", and a Shake made Parker surprised. The Other stared in Odd, and Worried at the Car.

The Car shook Parker right to left, "I'm getting dizzy. Hardison, what did that Engine do to it" said Parker as Sick.

"I don't know, this is not what it supposed to happen" said Hardison checking on the computer again.

Then Nate, and Sophia looked at the Fender moving like a Mouth, and the Forward Windows were closing.

Parker tried to get out, But the Locks were Close. The Others outside the Car stands back as they walk backwards, while watching the Car Shake.

Then it Stopped shaking. Now the Car Opened it's Windows that are Now with Blue Eyes.

Then it spoke, "Ugh, Where am I" said the Car as He looked around the Apartment with His Eyes.

Then He notice mirrors on Him, "Mirrors? I don't have any Mirrors" said the Car as try out the Mirrors, and regrets seeing someone in Him: a Creature, a Blond Woman.

The Car got Afraid, and then Parker screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

The Car yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Parker opened the Lock, and got Out of the Living Car. The Car turned to Her, and Four other Creatures: Nate on a Fencing stance with a Spatula, Hardison hiding behind Sophia with a Blow Torch, Elliot on a Combat stance with a Knife, Parker hiding behind Nate with a Gun, and Sophia ready to hit with a Pillow.

"AAH! Get Away from Me!" said the Blue Car as He drove Backwards, and Crash to a Cabinet with Vases falling on Him, "(CRASH,) OW!, (CRASH) OW!, (CRASH) OW!".

"Great. My Vases!" said Nate as He dropped his Stance. The Car went angry, and revved Him to Back Off, and Nate went Back to his Stance again.

"Back Off Monsters!, I'am Not afraid to Kill You!" said the Car. "Wait!, Wait!, Just Calm Down, and let just talk Ok?" said Nate trying to Negotiate with the Living Car.

The Car looked angry, "How do I know your not gonna kill Me?" He said. The Others fled to the Kitchen, Except for Nate. "Nathan!, get over here!" said Parker.

Nate threw the Spatula, and walked slowly to the Car, and The Car tried to move back more. "Nathan, What are You Doing?" said Sophia. Nate kept walking to it slowly, Elliot want to attack it, "Nathan!" He said, when the Car tried to Move. Nate warned Him, "NO! Stay there. Don't harm Him" said Nate. as Elliot stay back.

"You are out of you Mind!" said Hardison. Nate still kept walking, "I know what I am doing" He said as He got Closer to the Car as He is Afraid, "Easy, I'm not here to hurt You. I want to Help You" said Nate as He reach for the Hood. The Car closed his Eyes as Nate's hand touched Him, and Opened his Eyes. "No One will harm You, Never!" said Nate.

The Car calmed down. "Ok, First: who are you?, and Second: how did you came here?" said Nate. The Car breath slowly now, "I'm Doc Hudson, and I don't know how I got here" said Doc.

Nate looked at the Fearful Four to come out, "It's ok guys. it's safe" said Nate. The Other dropped their Weapons, and walked over, "If He starts being Aggressive, I kill Him" said Elliot. "You know I heard that!" said Doc telling Him Off. "I'm starting to Question, How could this Happen?" said Sophia.

"Good Question" said a Guy in Black Coat.

The Team, and Doc looked at Him. The Other grabbed their weapons again, and in their Battle Stance Once more in front of Doc Hudson. "Your weapons won't be needed" said the Black Man as he wave his hand, and moving the Weapons out of Their Hands. Nate looked at Him. "Who are you?" said Nate.

The didn't not say. "I am, that I am to Worlds Beyond" said the Man as He shows a Pad, and Throws it to Nate as He catches it. Then Nate looked Up, and He's Gone.

"Who was He?" said Parker.

"And what does He want?" said Sophia.

Nate looked down at the Pad, and look back at the Window. "I know He was just here to help" He said.

* * *

Minutes Later

Nate looked through the Pad, and all it carries is Info on Future Missions, and Personal Log's. Good Thing He found the Right One, and they All Listen.

 _Personal Log, Stardate: 6-23-2017._

 _As I journey to different worlds, this one I feel the Worst._

 _I love going to Radiator Springs to meet My Favorite Racers: Lightning McQueen, and Doc Hudson Hornet._

 _Yesterday on Stardate: 6-22-2017._

 _There was a Slight Accident that traveling Back into Time on the Year 2008, The Time that Doc Hudson died as He passed away._

Everyone looked at Doc, and Doc couldn't believe it. "Continue the Log" said Doc as Nate continue the Log.

 _I know that the death of Doc Hudson was..._

(Makemebad35): "I'm Dancing the Death Away!, Elmo lets Dance the Death Away!". "Wee!, Oh Yeah!, this is Fucked"

"Will You Two: **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** , I'M TRYING TO MAKE A LOG HERE!" (Identify as: **Richard** Alexander James **Serpa** )

 _So, I know that Lightning is Heartbroken for Losing Doc. But I want to make it up to Him by reviving Doc with a New Engine._

 _But I soon now know that Doc was not in his Grave._

 _But in a Different World that Took 8 Years of searching, and I haven't Age from 15/16 Years Old, and found Doc in a Car Sale._

 _But when I saw Parker bought Doc overhearing for $500, and that Means he's still dead for Now._

 _I saw them searching for Parts I don't remember, and fixed Him, and Brought Him back to Life.  
_

 _So I send this Pad with Information on Upcoming Missions, and a Log of this Story, and Hope they get this. So they understand that I'm helping Doc get Home._

End Log.

* * *

Everyone, looked at Doc, "Well now we know how this Happen, We just got Help from a Kid" said Elliot.

Hardison nodded, "Who knew". "I wish Lightning was here" said Doc as Nate over heard Him, "Who" said Nate. Doc continue, "My Student: Lightning McQueen. He -".

Then a Knock was at the Door. Doc closed his Eyes a bit so that he can see whats going on, and never moved. Nate got to the Door, and the Bartender came to Talk to Nathan, "Hey Nate, theirs a Client who needs Help" He said.

Nate replied, "Yeah Yeah Sure I'll come Down" said Nate. Before the Bartender leave, He said a word: "Love the Car you got" He said as He left down stairs.

"Hardison, Elliot with Me. Doc, You can watch by the Camera System we got" said Nate. Doc nodded, and watch the TV with the Camera inside the Bar.

Nate, and the other two were talking some stuff, until a African Woman came to the, and Doc heard her, (Mike) "Those Men have been following Me" She said as Doc looked at Two African Agents.

Nate told Elliot what to Do and Walked to Them, (Slurring) "Say Man, I think - Think that's My Jacket that you got on" said Elliot as Doc is Confused. One of the Agents spoke, (African Accent) "Back Off". "I would not do that if I were You Kid" said Doc.

"Look, I left it too long at the Dry Cleaners. You can't just give away somebody's jacket. This is My Jacket. If I could get it back from You. (Pulling the Jacket) Yeah I like it, My Mom gave it to Me" said Elliot before He got Hit, "Ooh, that's gonna Hurt" said Doc.

Elliot - (groans) "I said _Back Off_ " He said. Then Elliot starts to fight with Hold, and Breaking his while getting Up. (Bones crunching) Agent - (groaning), Elliot punch the Second Agent, and the Agent looked. "What's Up?" said Elliot before He counter, and attack Him again, while Still holding on to Agent #1. Doc was very Impressed.

Agent #2 continue with Elliot kicking Him, and Under Punch the Other, and throwing in the Process. Elliot walked to Woman with a Drink, "Excuse Me" said Elliot as He drinks it up, and gives it back, "Thank You" He said as He turns back to the Agents.

Elliot moves his Neck (Bone crack), and Pats Himself hard in a Good way, (Grunts). So the Agents left the Building, and Elliot calms down, and walks away back to the Table. Nate drinks his whisky.

Elliot sits back down good, (Sigh), "Can Your Dog do that?" said Elliot with Hardison looked at Him serious. Back Upstairs, Doc is double impressed, "Nice One Kid" said Doc.

Minutes Later.

Doc listens on the Mike with the Camera. "The Conditions there are Deplorable. When the Children who work in Mr Moto's Diamond Mine meet their Quota, the They earn $1.50 a Day. They Don't, They go hungry" Jane said.

"Yeah, or Worse" said Elliot. Nate looked at Him, "I fought in these Countries. I've seen these Kids. You make it Out of the Mine, Well, Then You get an M-16 in the Rebel Army" He said.

"And Mr. Moto, He smuggles his Diamonds into the U.S., and the He launders them through his Real-Estate holdings there in Boston" Said Nate.

"I guess it pays to have a Brother who's President" said Hardison.

The Woman continues, "The President is Good Man who has worked hard to raise the Standard of Living for our People. But his Brother is very Smart. He covers his Tracks, that is why He'll win" She said.

Elliot is making a point, "this money that Alexander's saving -, This - This a Coup?" Elliot asking. "No. An Election. Term limits will force his brother out in less than a Year. Nothing will Stop Alexander then. Rumor has it He's already sold the Country to Corporations" said Jane.

"Yeah, for that giant oil field they discovered, right?" said Nate.

"So, From Diamond Smuggler to OPEC Member. That's a Nice Bounce" Said Hardison.

"In Four Days, our President will visit his Brother here in Boston. That will solidify Alexander as his Heir apparent back Home" said Jane.

Nate asked "Jane, don't you think that when - When that Article you wrote comes out, that the Justice Department -" said Nate as He was Blocked, "Will do Nothing! I brought them proof of Moto's Crimes months Ago. They started an Investigation, then stopped. Why?" said Jane

Elliot look at the Two, "I don't know. But I know how to find out" said Before He takes his Drink as Elliot, and Hardison looked at Him, and even Doc looked at Him in the Camera.

During the Scene of Episode 4 after talking about Damien Morerau, and the offer of a Dinner. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's the offer: I have a Prototype that can Allow anyone to go to anyplace in Dimensions. If You would -" said The Italian before Nathan cut Her off, "I'm in" said Nate.

The Italian was confused in impression, "That was Too Easy" She said. Nate explain, "Listen theirs a Friend Who wants to get back Home, and He's -" said Nate before He was cut off, " Doc Hudson Hornet" said the Italian.

Nate was confused, "How did You?", "We watch You on the Monitor as You, and your Team was Fixing Him" She said. "Let Me guess: You accidentally brought Him here when He was Dead in his Grave, and your Blackmailing Him too if He does not Help taking down Morerau, He stays in this World with Us Forever" said Nate.

"You are Impressive Nathan Ford. I'll show You, and You Drive" She said as Nate agreed , and drove her to Her Warehouse, and out of the Car Nate sees a Ring-like Portal opened op, and is ready for Nate go through it.

Nate walked to it. "Remember, do not interact with other world people. we can't always watch you from there" said the Italian.

* * *

Radiator Springs, Arizona. 2018.

Nate nodded as He walked through the Portal and Instantly arrived at a Town. But when He look at Himself. He's a Car like Doc, only Different like his Old Agent Car. It's a little tough to handle at the First Place, "Ok, Is this How Doc would have do it here?" said as He accidentally crashed to a Red Car.

"OW!" said Nate. "Whoa!, Hey. You Ok?" said the Red Car asking. Nate answered, "Yeah, I'm alright" said Nate as He looked at the Red Car, "I don't believed we met I'm Nathan Ford, or Nate. You?" He said. "Hi, I'm Lightning McQueen, Nice to meet You" said Lightning.

Nate started to look worried, and in his Head: (Uh-Oh!, I can talk to Him about Doc, But not Everything). "Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson's Student, He told Me about You before He died" said Nate.

Lightning was Surprised, "You know Doc?" said McQueen. "Yeah we had some Time Ago in Boston 1952, when I was a Little Kid. He taught Me some words of Life of the Race, and I heard Word about his Passing, I decide to pay My respects to Him, and see how far did He go" said Nate.

Lightning smiled, "Come with Me, I like to show You something" said McQueen as He, and Nate gone to the Doc Hudson Museum. "Wow, I never know about this before" said Nate as He saw a Picture of Doc, and Lightning racing. "I kept racing for Him from every Region, and I had Three of them Just in Chase" said McQueen.

Nate talked to Him, "Doc would be Proud of You Lightning" said Nate as He looked at them Picture. Lightning came back with the Other Picture, "You can have it if You want it" said Lightning as Nate nodded, and took the Picture in his Compartment (Pocket).

Nate saw Lightning as He looked at the Article, "I wish that can see Him one more Time" said Lightning. Nate looked down, "You, and Me both Kid. I got get going Bye" said Nate as Lightning wave his Tire to say Good Bye.

Nate started to mumble, "I know You'll see Him very Soon, I promise" said Nate as gets a Memory of his Son.

 **(** Doctors give a Electric Heat-beater. [Flatline], "NOOOOOOOOOOO!, NOOOOOOOO!". [Screaming Indistinctly](Nate threw a Doctor away from his Son), Nate carry his Son as He cry. **Maggie** , Nathan's Ex-Wife. She was Crying for Her Son **).** That Memory ended, "I lost My Son, But I would make sure that You never lose your Friend Forever"as He Left the Town, and Lightning to his World.

(That was a Scene with Nate telling Maggie with a Memory of Sam Ford's Fate in Season 1, Episode 13 at the Old Mansion)

* * *

Back at Nate's Apartment Nate, Elliot, Sophia, and Doc was in the Conversion. "Wait a Minute. This Guy makes Money off the Backs of Children, and Nobody goes after Him because He feeds the C.I.A. a Bunch of Names?" said Elliot.

"And what are the Odds that These Co-Called: Jihadists aren't terrorists at all? They're more likely to be Moto's political rivals back home" said Sophia. "That would be a lot of since of this act", or a maybe a Bet said Doc.

Nate takes Doc's opinion, "I'll take that bet" He said with everyone looked at Him, "and If the Government won't go after Moto, We will. Now He bought his Real-Estate at the Top of the Market, So He's Leveraged up to his Eyeballs, and the Only thing keeping Him afloat from not going bankrupt is the Steady Flow of Diamonds. And what's the Best thing about Smuggled Diamonds?"

"Oh, I know this One. It's the Way that they shimmer on the Deck of a Billionaire's Yacht in the Moonlight" said Sophia as Nate turned left a bit, and Doc confused with his right Metal Eye Brow up.

Elliot help that answer, "Because they're Uninsured" He said with Doc now Understanding.

Nate nodded, "Right. So, We go after Moto's Diamonds, and We End a Political Career before it starts" He said with Everyone stare, and Doc want to know what is this all about. "We just have to find out where the Vault is" said Nate.

Now Doc is Surprised, "Vault?! What is this about anyway?" said Doc. Nate walked to Him, "I'll Explain Who we are Doc" said Nate smiled.

So for Hours, Nate explain Who they are, and why they do things to Bad People. Doc got everything in his Head.

"Ok, If you guys help people with your use-to-be-Criminal Talents. That's Fine by Me, But I can Help with some Training from You. So that way I don't mess things up" said Doc as Nathan agrees.

At the Streets Parker was taking some Pictures, "Parker" said Nate in the Radio, "Okay, We are at stop 4 on our tour of Alexander Moto's Boston Properties" said Parker as She takes the Picture of the Black Van.

"Records show, He just renovated the Place with State-of-the-Art security Tech, But He wouldn't put a Vault in here" said Hardison as Doc got on the Mike from his Training, "Why is That?" He said.

"It's Raines Concert Hall, Where the Massachusetts Chamber Orchestra plays. Why -" said Hardison as He was Cut Off. "They have Concerts here? look at the Foundation. I though this was a Bank" said Parker as She walks at the Back.

"Like - Like I said - It's the Perfect place for a Vault" said Hardison.

[Chuckles] "Aww, Junior High. And they thought Jackie Thomas's report card was Safe" said Parker as She picks the Lock, and opens to see some stuff.

"Guys, they have a dedicated air line that goes straight down to the Basement. Used for storing Extremely Delicate Items. That's where your Vault is" said Parker as She leaves while closing the Door.

Hey, Guys, I think I may have found his Fragile Item" said Hardison as He brings up a Picture of a Violin. "Moto just purchased a Stradivarius Violin for $4.5 Million" said Hardison.

(Long Whistle), "Now that is a Priceless Artifact right there, Hardison" said Doc, Back at the Apartment.

We cut back to Nate Apartment, "That All Fits. Moto's made Himself a Patron of the Arts in Boston to, You know, Up his profile with the Old-Money Crowd" said Sophia.

"And What's his Vulnerability?" said Nate asking.

Sophia continues, "His ties to America. His Father sent Him out of the Country at an Early Age. He was educated in Europe, got his MBA at Harvard. His Brother's a National Hero. But Moto doesn't even speak his Native Language".

"He's gonna have to Kiss a _Lot_ of Babies... or Stuff a lot of Ballot Boxes" said Elliot.

Doc got Upset a little, and Still Calm, "That Son of a -!" He said.

"So Moto's problem is, that He's an Outsider to his Own People" said Nate.

"Yeah, well, what about _My_ problem? I can't break into a Vault without seeing inside First" said Parker walking away.

"Yeah, Okay, So You need a Tour of the Vault, and Moto, Our Mark, needs to look Good back Home" said Nate as Sophia, and Doc looked at Nate, and Elliot at the Same Time.

"Wait, I don't get it?" said Doc confused again.

Nate looked at Doc, "Okay, You Doc, You need to act like a Souless Car that can Lurk, and Hear everything our Target says, Okay?" said Nate.

"Let's go steal the Man on the Street" said Nate leaving, and with One word, "In Africa" said Nate again as He left the Apartment with Doc to the Vehicle Elevator. Elliot looked at Sophia.

* * *

Back at the Apartment, Elliot talks to Jane on the Phone, and Hardison and works on making Fake Pictures of Moto. "Jane, has Moto ever given You an Interview?" said Elliot.

"Never" said Jane.

Elliot asked again, "Does He drink?"

"On Occasion. Why?" said Jane.

"No Reason. Listen, Stay Away from your Apartment, and call Me at the First Sign of any Trouble" said Elliot.

Jane understands, "Okay". So left from where She was.

Elliot closed his Phone. Hardison switch the Big Scissors with Champagne, "That's Nice. Make Him - Make Him look Drunker" said Elliot as Hardison made Moto more Drunken as Ever, "and then Richer". Hardison joked, "What You want Me to do, Give the Man a Pet Tiger?".

Elliot was Serious, "Can You do that?" He said as the Hacker Planted it in the Newspaper, and typed: **"People in Wadata are Backward."** \- _Alexander_ Moto.

At the Boston Streets. Doc took Nate for a Drive, "This is the Weirdest thing I have Ever done with a Human in Me" said Doc as He look at the Driver's Seat, while Driving. Cut to Nate at the Driver's Seat, "Oh Come On!, You'll get used to this Culture" said Nate.

Doc was Driving as He saws Elliot at the TV, Stops, and goes Backwards to the TV. "Elliot?!" said Doc as Nate look at the TV as Well, and sees Elliot in Wadata.

Elliot: "The Protest were Sparked by an Interview with the President's Brother in which He referred to the Wadata National Soccer Team as - _Little School Girls._ In any -", Elliot ducked as a Bottle was Thrown at Him, and made Doc jumpy, "Whoa!. That was a Close One. Uh, in any case, Alexander Moto's status as his Brother's Heir apparent is clearly in Jeopardy. I'm Guy Hamilton, reporting from Wadata".

Doc was Surprised that Elliot is at Watada, "Little School Girls?, and Elliot's at that Places in Seconds?" said Doc confused.

Nate explain, "He didn't gone there, that was a Green Screen appearance of Wadata. Hardison's Magic is Working. Let's Go" said Nate as tells Doc to head back, Doc's has Something in Mind, "You mean like Magic?" said Doc as He's Driving.

Nate laughs, and explains. "No Doc, Just some effects from Hardison, and deceiving People, and Moto that He is there. You got a Lot to Learn here" said Nate as He, and Doc drive back to Nate's Apartment.

* * *

 _Thank You for Enjoying, This Crossover of Leverage, and Cars 3. I'll continue this Story very Soon, and How will Doc get Back to his World to see Lightning again?_

 _Stay Tune, and I'll see You guys Later._


End file.
